The 2007 Halloween Special
The 2007 Halloween special is a special in the Hot Dude series included in the second season chronology. The special is noteqorthy as it is the first Halloween special and the first special to include that larger main cast of 6; the trio of heroes and their girlfriends. Cast *Vincent Briggs *Tanya Amasova *Friederich Pilon *Celeste Seguin-Tucker *Simon Pilon *Rachel Adams *Dwezel Flooben Floben Synopsis Following a second sensual date, Vincent and Tanya are tempted to have sex again. However, Alexandr and Dwezel intercepted them before they could get past second base in a spectacular show of theatrics. After putting Vincent in his place, Simon and Fred decide to put a chastity belt on him to prevent further accidents. The four of them plan on indulging during Halloween for some action. However, Tanya and Vincent convince them to fallow their lead and honor Dwezel's fear of sex by not doing each other. This prompts Tanya to be more honest with Vincent and the two agree to honor each other's views of beauty instead of simply acting dirty. The bubble breaks when Vincent tells Tanya that he likes it when women dress slutty for Halloween. She leaves, promising him a surprise. The next day, the superheroes wake up to find Dwezel demands them to come up with a clever Halloween costume as part of a training challenge. The lazy teenagers decide to go to school in their superhero outfits (ironic since they do that anyways under their clothes). A furious master is beaten by the witty arguments presenters by the three and he is given no choice but to drive them to school in their superhero outfits, deciding not to back down from his challenge. The three are met by a crowd of fan girls who believe them to be the real heroes (again, ironic), but are dissapointed to find Fred, Simon and Vincent behind the shades. In school, Fred finds Celeste dressed up as a geisha. Simon also finds Rachel dressed as a sexy sailor. And Tanya comes dressed as a naughty demon. The three couples purposely dressed like that to honor each other, except for the heroes who decided to honor instead their girlfriends fan-girl fantasies fulfilled after they rescued them from Rape Dude. During class, Vincent was constantly harrassed by more carniverous fan-girls and jealous guys alike, yet, he decided to present to the class the true nature behind his costume, following Tanya's suggestion earlier in the morning to bullshit honestly for the English presentation. Following the surprisingly sincere presentation (were he talked about being Tanya's hero amongst the fact that the suit is a symbol of good rather than sexiness), Ashley, the school whore who took over from Tanya's steeple after she did a few guys for free, started hitting on Vincent in an attempt to steal him, but he declined to feel her on the grounds that he liked Tanya too much. This enraged her to the point were she vowed to take it out on Tanya. By the second period, Fred, Simon and Vincent were being hounded by the fan-girls for looking identical to the mask heroes. Their attempts to divert attention to the fact that they are too stupid to be superheroes does not work as well as Vincent reminding everyone of his speech, to which they have already forgotten. Receiving the same attention that they would get if they were superheroes, the trio halts class. A last ditch effort by Vincent to start a party seemed quite intelligent, drafting everyones attention to the fact that they could anything they wanted to because the teacher died a premature death. Alcohol soon becomes involved and Fred and Simon soon changed their opinion on Vincent's plan. The three of them decide not to be involved and proceed to text their girlfriends in the other classes, feeling unsatisfied to party without them. After a class riot that the janitors were unable to control, the lunch bell rung and the kids short attention soon shifted to the Halloween themed activities in the Cafeteria. Relieved, the three couples are reunited, but the over-exited fan-girls influence the student poll to elect Fred, Simon, and Vincent for potential best costumes. Rachel is nomiated as well as Tanya who is nomiated every year because of her kinky costumes. On stage, the Vice-Principal suspends both Rachel and Tanya for dressing inapropriately on Halloween (the third year in a row for Tanya). Rachel though, is undaunted (considering it is the first time that she is suspended) feeling great to actually step out of her parents shadow and expressing her feminity for the first time in her life. Vincent eventually wins the title by popular vote (the judges even noted out the material is strangely consistent with that of Hot Dude's actual suit). Unsatisfied, he gives the award to Tanya before she leaves, claiming that she looked a thousand times better than he did. Flattered, she had to remind him that she was being suspended, to which Vincent replied "For looking 'too' good". For realizing the importance their girlfriends played in their lives even when throngs of fan-girls threw themselves at them and for respecting their accomplishments (even when not fully merited), Death rewarded each hero with the Invulnerability shield in a special appearance to them when they met in the bathroom to kill class time. He told them that the invulnerability shield is a test of their allegience to their girlfriends. If they used the shield for selfish needs, they will fail the test and Death will put a spell on their relationships. When asked why Death was doing this to them, he responded that the trio needed to be reigned in. He gave them the challenge to understand their feelings they had for their girlfriends. But when asked about the curse, he responded that life was not all about pretty flowers and happy endings. He liknened it to video game, stating that 'sometimes, you will fail'. Category:Special